In The End
by Juny Yumi Amatza
Summary: Nadie se imaginaría que tras haber huido él estaría completando el plan de hace 35 años que acabaría con la guerra milenaria. Tras dos años, las cosas han cambiado demasiado, y ahora la verdadera guerra entre Noés y exorcistas empieza. Un Allen que intenta descubrir la verdad, Lenalee enamorada, Kanda siendo general y Lavi con Bookman en manos del bando enemigo. ¡Entren y lean!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! ~ouo~**

**Bueno, creo que ha pasado un montón de años desde la última vez que escribí un fanfic. Esta vez he decidido hacer uno de DGM, principalmente porque creo que la serie ha llegado a un punto interesante, y como no ha continuado el manga, mi mente divaga entre los miles de finales posibles. Basándome en teorías propias he querido dejarles este escrito, espero que les guste~. El fanfic considera todo lo que hay en el manga, hasta el capítulo 218, pero sigue la cronología de dos años después que Allen abandone la Orden Oscura.**

**Sin más interrupciones, ¡que disfruten!**

_Las letritas, párrafos, etc, que vayan en cursiva representan flashback, únicamente flashbacks._

**Lo que esté en negrita, por lo general se usará cuando la interioridad de Allen, osea el catorceavo, lo ande molestando~**

"Lo que esté entre comillas representa pensamientos de los personajes"

**Disclaimer: D. Gray - Man no me pertenece, es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino, al igual que los personajes empleados en éste fanfic. **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I: If I'm James Dean, Then you're Audrey Hepburn **

-¿Bufandas?

El supervisor de la Orden Oscura miraba inseguro a Lenalee, que en vez de vestir el tradicional uniforme de exorcista se daba el lujo de llevar encima un vestido rosa con una chaqueta plateada encima. Usaba un delicado maquillaje, que la hacía lucir hermosa y a la vez dejaba de los nervios a su hermano mayor. ¿Por qué estaba tan cuidadosa últimamente con eso de ser femenina y delicada? No era que Lenalee no fuera así, es que era más de lo habitual. ¿Y eso de salir casi siempre? Sus celos de hermano sobreprotector salían a flote y le eran incontrolables.

Apresuradamente, antes de recibir un negativo como respuesta, se inventó una excusa rápida.

-¡Sí, bufandas! Últimamente hace mucho frío, y no quisiera enfermarme para después faltar a las misiones.- sonaba bastante convincente, al menos para ella, pero Komui la quedó observando por un largo rato como si se lo pensara bien.

-Uhm… considerando que no hay mucho personal no nos convendría que un exorcista se enfermara. Por otro lado…- inmediatamente, el jefe de división abrazó posesivamente a su pequeña hermana. Lenalee intentaba zafarse de sus brazos, a la vez que Reever suspiraba al ver tan habitual escena.- ¡¿CÓMO PERMITIR QUE MI QUERIDA LENALEE VAYA TAN GUAPA?!

-¡Hermano!

-¡Supervisor, deténgase! Ella no es una niña pequeña, ¡Lenalee tiene dieciocho ya! Sabe cuidarse perfectamente.- le reclamó Reever agotado ante tal espectáculo. La china aprovechó para alejarse finalmente de su empalagoso hermano, dirigiéndose a la salida con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-¡Ya lo has oído hermano! Vuelvo antes de que anochezca, ¡lo prometo!

Y tras decir aquella, la joven exorcista salió rápidamente de la oficina, prácticamente desapareciendo.

-¡LENALEE!

-¡No sea ridículo, ¿quiere?!- exigió Reever tomando al hombre de la bata para arrastrarlo hasta el escritorio con un alto de papeles.- Ahora, encárguese de su trabajo. Estamos bastante ocupados con lo que nos exige Leverrier para quedarnos aquí.

-Rever, eres tan malo conmigo…~- musitó Komui antes de empezar su trabajo.

Reever miró por última vez la puerta de la oficina, con cierta preocupación. Aquella muchacha llevaba un largo tiempo, quizás meses, en eso de pedir permiso para salir a las afueras de la congregación. Nadie se lo había negado, porque no querían hacerle más daño del que tenía. No tenía ni a Allen, ni a Lavi, y Kanda estaba demasiado ocupado con su trabajo de general como para pasar tiempo con ella. Si bien, casi ninguno creía que Walker y el bookman eran del bando enemigo, Leverrier se empeñaba en que todo aquel que se atreviera a si quiera defender a alguno fuese considerado sospechoso número uno: "sin excepciones".

Se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a revisar el papeleo. Solo esperaba que Lenalee no se metiera en problemas.

* * *

Lo más difícil, quizás, era librarse de su hermano. Pero ya que eso estaba hecho, podía disfrutar tranquilamente de su paseo. Llegar a Londres era pan comida, al igual que el recorrido que debía hacer desde hace unos cuatro meses Y no era debido a la falta de bufandas exactamente. La razón por la estaba merodeando por las calles del lugar tenía nombre y apellido.

Allen Walker.

Se lo había reencontrado por primera vez un 2 de Agosto. Al estar en una misión, le llamó la atención la vestimenta de un payaso callejero que brindaba espectáculo por ahí. Se quedó a verlo, y el artista se percató de ello. Pasaron toda la tarde juntos y desde entonces se habían hecho "amigos", aunque ella no supiese de quién se tratara. Ni si quiera había escuchado su voz.

Una tarde, se sentó en la banca de una plaza, y el mismo artista callejero se le acercó como usualmente hacía, cargando una humilde manzana para ofrecérsela ya que no tenía mucho más. La aceptó con una sonrisa falsa y, como si estuviese muy segura, quiso contarle todo. Su historia, desde el principio, desde cuando se la habían llevado de China, hasta que la persona que más amaba había desaparecido frente a sus ojos.

_-Estoy sola… mis amigos ya no están conmigo, cada uno de ellos… mi familia…_

_En ese momento, su voz se quebró y un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Cubrió su rostro, avergonzada por llorar delante de un, al fin y al cabo, extraño. El payaso, sin embargo, la abrazó cuidadosamente con el alma hecha pedazos, sabiendo el daño que había provocado. Sabiendo que la había dañado, que no la merecía, que habría sido mejor jamás haberse acercado a ella. Pero su inmadurez, la ilusión de tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos era potente. Esas ansias de saber que, pasara lo que pasara, Lenalee sería solo para él sin importar cuanta distancia les separara. _

_Y a pesar del dolor, a pesar de todo… sonrió. Aunque quería únicamente gritar de la desesperación y llorar hasta que no le quedasen lágrimas, sonrió. Porque sabía mejor que nadie que la mejor forma de compensar todo ese tiempo en el que la había dejado sola era amándola, como nunca antes se había atrevido a hacer. Acarició con cuidado el sedoso y brillante cabello de la exorcista, y de sus labios al fin salieron palabras:_

_-No estás sola… Lenalee.- a penas pronunció aquello, la joven levantó la cabeza y le miró con los ojos acuosos. Ella lo reconoció, sin importar el estuco que tenía de maquillaje debido al trabajo de payaso. Ese cálido tono de voz, esa seguridad que sentía al escucharla solo podía ser parte de una sola persona._

_-Allen…- pronunció sin creérselo si quiera. Avergonzado, el chico bajó el rostro, incapaz de mirarle. Le había mentido, una vez más._

_-Lo siento, no podría decirte, porque…- fue interrumpido por los asfixiantes brazos de la china, quien ahora sollozaba sin lograr detenerse._

_-Estás vivo… realmente, ¡estás vivo!_

_-Lo estoy._

_-Yo creí que tú…_

_-Lo sé...- deslizó su diestra hacia la mejilla de la muchacha, acariciándola con ternura._

_-¡Estaba tan asustada!- exclamó ella volviendo a abrazarlo con fuerza. Él solo correspondió temblorosos. El maquillaje que llevaba ya se había corrido debido a las lágrimas. Quizás era de alivio, de alegría, tristeza, confusión. Fuese lo que fuese, era por extrañar con locura a Lenalee. _

_-Lamento haberte asustado, j-jamás fue mi intención…- mencionó a penas acariciando los violáceos cabellos ajenos.- Pero… ya estoy aquí. No estás sola, ni lo estarás. Lo prometo._

Sonrió ante ese recuerdo, feliz de ahora tenerlo a su lado. Estaba realmente aliviada de que siguiera vivo, de que lo más importante para ella estuviese a salvo y fuera de las garras de la Orden Oscura.

Se detuvo justo frente a una pequeña carpa de circo, donde el conocido payaso mantenía el equilibrio sobre una enorme pelota. Un montón de niños se encontraba reunido viendo el show, fascinados por las acrobacias de Allen, aunque éste solo quisiera terminar cuanto antes para poder descansar. Observó de reojo a la audiencia, donde entre todos logró divisar a la joven exorcista. Sintió que se sonrojaba, y rogó por qué no se notara aunque fuese imposible gracias a la gran capa de maquillaje que usaba. Sin embargo, los nervios le jugaron en contra y le hicieron caer al piso causando la risa de todos los pequeños niños. Lenalee, preocupada, fue junto a él y le ofreció una mano.

-¡Allen! ¿Estás bien?- el chico asintió con la cabeza y suspiró, mientras que los chicos seguían riendo.

-S-Sí, no te preocupes, Lenalee…- y no tan convencido, se levantó del suelo sacudiendo sus prendas. La multitud ya se había largado, y solo ellos quedaban allí, frente a la carpa de circo. Entonces, se animó a preguntar.- ¿Fue muy difícil llegar?

-Lo difícil es inventar una nueva excusa para venir aquí.- el chico rió levemente, imaginándose al supervisor y sus comunes escándalos al ver a Lenalee irse de la Orden.

-Lamento que sea tan difícil.- le extendió una mano y sonrió dulcemente.- ¿Un paseo por el parque será suficiente recompensa? Y luego, claro, ir a la posada un rato.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza, aceptando su mano y caminando junto a él ahora en dirección al parque.

* * *

Reever se había centrado únicamente en el papeleo sobre su escritorio, al igual que toda la división científica. Todo era bastante distinto de cómo era hace un par de años. Faltaban muchos allí, y de entre todos ellos, el que más era significativo y necesario era Johnny. Todos, o a la gran mayoría de la división, había sido testigo de cómo valientemente el muchacho se había escapado de la congregación para seguir a Walker en su travesía. Pero jamás había vuelto.

Antes de eso, estaba la extraña desaparición de los bookman, que no habían dejado rastro alguno. Muchos los habían dado por muertos, pero para ese entonces, Komui intentó convencer a todos de que habían cumplido su misión, registrando la historia de lado de los exorcistas. ¿Qué significaba exactamente eso? Entonces, ¿ahora registraban la historia de lado de los Noés? Imposible. Lavi, a pesar de todo, a pesar de ser bookman, era un exorcista y un amigo. Y él jamás se pondría de lado de los Noés solo por su trabajo de bookman. ¿O sí? Nadie sabía, de todos modos, muchos se habían cuestionado si Lavi era realmente quien era, o usaba esa faceta tan amable con todos momentáneamente.

Finalmente, estaba el caso de Allen Walker: el destructor del tiempo, catorceavo, músico, y ahora fugitivo principal de la Orden Oscura. Nadie sabía cómo y cuándo había desaparecido. Nadie excepto aquella china que todos conocían muy bien, la cual se había negado rotundamente a contar lo que había visto. Sin embargo, no importaba, porque de todos modos Walker ya no estaba allí. Y ella tampoco tenía claridad de a dónde había ido. Leverrier realmente estaba furioso por ello, pero como no tenía testimonios suficientes, no podía inculpar a la exorcista de traición y considerarla hereje.

Muchos estaban desapareciendo de la Orden, y no dejaban rastro alguno. Ciertamente era curioso, aunque también entendible. Inclusive él había pensando más de una vez huir de ese lugar.

-¡Al fin!- exclamó Komui desde su escritorio.- He terminado.

-Señor supervisor, aún le falta el papeleo que está a su izquierda.

Komui volteó hacia el lado mencionado y suspiró pesadamente. Eso de ser supervisor no era nada divertido. Pero era la única forma de estar junto Lenalee, y llenándose de este pensamiento, comenzó a trabajar.

Tras haber caminado un rato, ambos se quedaron bajo un árbol que daba sombra en el parque. Allen aún llevaba el maquillaje de payaso. Lenalee llevaba un largo rato observándolo. Sacó un pañuelo de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y lo acercó al rostro del chico, limpiando cuidadosamente el maquillaje que tenía. El albino le sonrió, como agradeciendo el gesto.

Primero, sacó la pintura de su frente para descender hasta sus mejillas, pasando por sus párpados. Topó sin querer con la redonda nariz roja que usaba de nariz el muchacho, la cual sacó con cuidado y terminó limpiando los restos de maquillaje que tenía la nariz verdadera del ajeno. Por último, llegó a los labios, los cuales acarició con el pañuelo suavemente hasta quitar todo el maquillaje de allí. Entonces, sintió la mano de Allen posarse sobre la suya.

-Gracias.- le dijo, y un rubor cubrió las mejillas de Lenalee.

-No es la gran cosa…- desvió la mirada con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Allen posó la otra mano que tenía, cubierta por el guante blanco, en la mejilla derecha de la chica. Ella solo se sonrojó más y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Allen aún tenía manchada la cara con maquillaje, y aunque fuese lo mínimo, podía verlo claramente ahora que tenía el rostro tan cerca del contrario. Los corazones de ambos se aceleraban rápidamente, sintiéndose tan cerca uno del otro, con una casi inexistente distancia entre ellos. Allen sin poder contenerse más cerró los ojos al igual que la muchacha, y al fin, después de tres meses, se besaron con suavidad.

Al principio era un infantil roce, que con el paso de los segundos empezó a tomar la forma de lo que realmente podía llamarse beso. Allen mordisqueaba con suavidad los labios de la chica, mientras que ella se dejaba hacer por el momento. Al cabo de un rato en lo mismo, fue ella que, tomando la iniciativa, lamió los dulces labios del muchacho, quien también sacó su lengua para jugar con la de la chica. Y cuando al final ambos se quedaron sin aliento, se separaron, abriendo los ojos para mirarse fijamente y razonar lo que acababan de hacer.

Lenalee por su parte, se encontraba roja como cual tomate, lo cual causó una sonrisa boba en Allen. En parte, era lo que había deseado desde que había conocido al albino, pero por otro lado sentía que lo había hecho mal. La razón era tan simple y ridícula: era su primer beso, tal y como ella lo soñó, con el chico que más le gustara en todo el mundo. Y ese personaje estaba justo frente a ella, sonriéndole dulcemente como siempre. Claro, a él no le preocupaba. Tan solo se sentía realizado y feliz por tenerla a su lado tal y como él siempre había querido. No le preocupaba si lo había hecho bien, o mal. Todo daba igual. Solo quería estar con ella, y esa era su mayor prioridad desde hace tiempo.

-Y-Yo…- tartamudeó Lenalee nerviosa, pues la distancia entre ellos seguía tal y como al principio. Allen le acarició la mejilla tiernamente sonriendo aún.

-¿Sí?

-¿E-Estuvo mal…?- preguntó avergonzada la china desviando la mirada ruborizada. Allen la miró confundido y luego rió divertido.

-Está bien, también era mi primer beso…

"Claro, si no contamos el de Road… pero eso no fue a voluntad" pensó para sus adentros el albino. La respuesta que le había dado a la china al parecer le había tranquilizado un poco.

-Ahora… ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta por ahí?- ofreció el albino abrazándola con delicadeza. La chica sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza. Esa tarde nadie iba a arruinarla, porque era su tarde con él.

* * *

La oscuridad del lugar solo era interrumpida por unas pequeñas velas a rayas de distintos colores. Ellos, sentados en dos sillas distintas amarrados sin ninguna posibilidad de escape. El mayor pensando severamente en qué hacer: y durante todo ese tiempo había sido igual, mientras que su alumno yacía como un trapo en esa silla, con la cabeza gacha y el único ojo izquierdo perdido en el suelo, sin esperanza alguna. El ropaje del chico se encontraba roto en varias partes, y claramente había sido víctima de múltiples torturas. Sus manos se encontraban llenas de cortes, al igual que sus brazos e inclusive su cuello. En ese mismo instante sus hombros eran atravesados por un par de dolorosas velas, y un par de moretones se divisaban en su mejilla izquierda, prueba de que le habían golpeado.

Él no había sufrido el mismo destino, apenas habían sido un par de golpes para sacarle una que otra cosa, pero como deseaba haber tomado el lugar de su alumno. Ni si quiera él tenía la certeza de qué cosas habían hecho con el chico, y tampoco tenía el valor suficiente de imaginárselas.

Entonces, observó al conocido hombre acercársele, con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro y un cuchillo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo debe pasar? ¿Cuánto más debes ver a tu querido alumno sufrir, Bookman?- tras decirle aquello, Sheril sujetó la coleta de cabello que tenía y lo obligo a mirar al pelirrojo muchacho que se encontraba a su lado. Junto a él estaba Road, que acariciaba con las yemas de los dedos las velas que atravesaban los hombros del aprendiz, para luego sacarlas con tal brutalidad que sangre escurrió y saltó de la herida grotescamente. Sin embargo, a pesar del dolor, el chico no mencionó una sola palabra, solo apretó los puños con fuerza y respiró agitadamente. No iba a darles el gusto de escuchar una sola súplica por su parte. El dolor era soportable, aún lo era.

-Ya basta…- susurró Bookman.- ¡Ya déjenlo!

-Si quieres que lo dejemos… debes decirnos, anciano…~- Sheril volteó nuevamente la cabeza del viejo Bookman, para que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos.- ¿Cuál es la debilidad del catorceavo?

-Se los diré cuando dejen al chico libre, él no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Road rió divertida ante eso, mientras lamía la sangre que corría por las velas que habían lastimado a Lavi. Una presencia se sumó al espectáculo, una presencia muy conocida. Solo se limitó a acercarse a Sheril y suspirar pesadamente, casi como si le cansara todo aquello. Y es que eso de torturar a los bookman se había hecho pan de cada día.

-¿Aún con eso de sacar información a los bookman?- preguntó Tyki a la vez que prendía un cigarrillo. Sheril poseía un deformado rostro, invadido por la locura y adrenalina que le producía esa situación. Tenía que admitir lo sádico que podía llegar a ser su hermano algunas veces.- ¿No se te está yendo la mano con todo esto?

-¿Por qué lo dices, Tyki~?- canturreó Road yendo hacia el mencionado para abrazarle. El de pelo rizado exhaló el humo que había juntado en su boca y miró a la pequeña Road, con una mueca de desagrado.

-Mira que necios…- musitó el hombre para nuevamente suspirar.- Casi han matado al aprendiz de bookman, y aún así no han sacado nada. ¿Qué les hace creer que teniéndolo aquí más tiempo lograrán sacar algo?

-Tranquilo, Tyki. Es cosa de tiempo… el vejestorio lo soltará tarde o temprano.- aseguró Road yendo a abrazar ahora a Sheril, quien aún poseía la macabra faceta.

El hombre, sin saber que más decir, se encogió de hombros. No iba a perder su tiempo en intentar convencer a un par de idiotas que no querían ver la realidad. De pronto, pareció escuchar unas puertas que se abrían. Allí, el Conde hizo su presencia, ya recuperado. Todos le miraron sorprendidos.

-¡Conde! Despertó, ¡el Conde despertó, rero!- exclamó Rero al lado del ya nombrado. Road fue corriendo hacia él para saludar, y rápidamente muchos hicieron su presencia allí. Jasdero y Debbito, inclusive Wisely.

-Así es~ - afirmó el Conde para después divisar a Bookman y Lavi sentados en las sillas.- Oh, ¿qué hacen ellos aquí~?

Tyki se golpeó la frente levemente con la mano, mientras que Road se acercaba saltando a Rero para tomarlo y darlo vueltas. Sheril, entonces sonrió al Conde volviendo a sus cabales para explicarle lo que sucedía.

-Hemos ido a por Bookman, tal y como usted dijo, Conde.- el gordo hombre rió como siempre, acercándose a los dos registradores para examinarlos con la mirada.

-¡Ah, bien hecho, bien hecho~! ¿Y qué han descubierto?

El silencio entre la familia se hizo absoluto, y la mayoría miró a Sheril acusadoramente, quien solo sonrió nervioso.

-¡E-Es solo que… necesito algo de tiempo, nada más!

-¡SHERIL~! - exclamó el Conde, y a pesar de la máscara, todos sabían que estaba enfadadísimo. El Noé del deseo retrocedió un par de pasos algo aterrado al ver al Conde así, Jasdero y Debbito se abrazaban, y Tyki miraba algo descolocado al líder de la familia.

-¡Le prometo que le sacaremos es información sin falta!- prometió aterrado el creador de todo el plan para torturar a los bookman. El Conde, que se había dado cuenta del estado de Lavi, se acercó a él y le miró cuidadosamente, para lanzar una risa algo descabellada.

-¿Sigues vivo,… exorcista~? - preguntó. Lavi aún seguía con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, como si no hubiese nada capaz de hacerle reaccionar. Road, entonces, se acercó al Conde sonriendo traviesa mientras lanzaba a Rero al aire para después atraparlo.

-Lo he metido dentro de una de mis ilusiones. Se lo está pasando muy bien… ¿a que sí, bookman~?- se acercó al pelirrojo y lo abraza por el cuello con una sonrisa en el rostro. El Conde miro luego al más viejo de los rehenes.

-Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, Bookman~ ¿Nos dirás, entonces? ¿Cuál es la debilidad de nuestro querido traidor~?

-Se niega a decirlo. Dice que mientras esté el chiquillo acá, no dirá nada.- explicó Tyki, prendiendo otro cigarro para fumar.

-Ya veo~ Entonces, si dejamos al aprendiz ir, ¿nos dirás todo acerca del catorceavo~? - ante la pregunta del vil hombre, el Bookman no tuvo más remedio que asentir con la cabeza y mirar fijamente al Conde, intentando convencerle de que lo que decía era cierto.- Bien, Road…

-Pero, ¡Conde! Yo me estaba divirtiendo demasiado con él.- reclamó la pequeña muchacha haciendo un infantil puchero.

-Road, hazme caso~ - y sin tener más remedio que obedecer, la traviesa niña quitó las cadenas que aprisionaban el cuerpo de Lavi para después chasquear los dedos. El cuerpo del chico cayó de lleno al piso, y el mismo abrió su ojo, lleno de terror. Fue incapaz de mantenerse inclusive de pie y tosió algo de sangre.

-¡Lavi!- exclamó Bookman observando el estado del muchacho, que apenas podía mantenerse consciente en el piso.

-Jasdero, Debbito~ Ustedes se encargarán de llevarlo a donde nuestros queridos exorcistas - ordenó el Conde para reír luego. Los hermanos se acercaron al pelirrojo y patearon su cabeza un par de veces, asegurándose de dejarlo inconsciente para luego llevárselo a rastras del lugar.

Bookman se dedicó a observar la escena, satisfecho para sus adentros. Aunque aún la preocupación se apoderaba a instantes de él, sabía que Lavi era muy listo y sabría perfectamente que hacer en cuanto se recuperara.

El aprendiz de Bookman, aún siendo arrastrado, se limitó a cerrar su ojo y esperar a que toda esa pesadilla pasara de una vez. Las heridas sanarían, y al menos Road no había corrompido su mente como la última vez. Había sido capaz de controlar la situación tal y como el abuelo le había indicado. Una vez que estuviese bien, tendrían ambos registros: el de los Noé, y el de los exorcistas.

"Porque soy el sucesor de Bookman. Tomo un nuevo nombre cada vez que viajo a un lugar nuevo, y me desprendo de él cuando me voy. Soy Lavi, exorcista de la Orden Oscura, y aprendiz de Bookman. Nada más ni nada menos que eso. Porque… soy algo, y a la vez nada."

* * *

Habían recorrido bastante por un día, y optaron por quedarse en la residencia donde Allen se hospedaba a descansar. Era una humilde habitación, bastante acogedora. En la cama, Timcanpy dormía plácidamente, mientras que Lenalee se encontraba sentada a su lado acariciando al golem dorado.

-¿Vendrás mañana?- preguntó Allen mientras que salía del baño tras haberse quitado todo el maquillaje del rostro y cambiado de ropa.

-No lo creo, mi hermano no me dejará salir a menos que tenga una muy buena excusa.- contestó la muchacha.

-Aún puedes decirle que no te gustan las bufandas de Londres y que irás a comprarlas a otro lado, fuera del país, conmigo.- rió ante la loca idea del albino, que se había acercado a ella para abrazarla con ternura.- Lenalee…- la llamó con un tono algo serio. Ella volteó a verle, cuidadosa.

-¿Algo anda mal?- preguntó preocupada. Allen negó con la cabeza y le sonrió levemente.

-He estado pensando en algo, algo que…- el muchacho hizo una pausa, inseguro. Tomó las manos de la chica y creyó que sería un buen momento para decírselo, para ofrecerle lo definitivo y lo que llevaba pensando hace mucho tiempo ya si es que se la encontraba. Sabía que no podría verla durante un largo tiempo, porque la Orden tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de que esas escapadas eran para reencontrarse. Komui no estaría del nada interesado en que su hermana se metiera en problemas, menos con Leverrier.

-¿Pensando algo que…?- mencionó la chica invitándolo a continuar. El albino la abrazó, acariciando su cabeza suavemente.

-¿Y si te vas de la Orden… y vienes conmigo?

Aquella propuesta hizo que Lenalee abriera los ojos de par en par. ¿Irse de la Orden? La idea de irse para estar juntos para siempre, huir de la organización que le había hecho pasas por tortuosas situaciones y olvidarse de todos sus problemas como exorcista era malditamente tentadora. Ella amaba a Allen, y más de alguna vez se le había cruzado por la mente irse de allí para ir en su búsqueda. Aún así…

-Yo… no puedo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó algo desilusionado el chico, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Lenalee suspiró triste.

-Porque no puedo dejar a mi hermano… él es el único familiar que me queda. La Orden… todos ustedes son mi familia. Mi hermano no podría soportarlo…- la china lo abrazó con fuerza.- Lo siento tanto, en verdad te amo, ¡huiría a cualquier parte contigo! Pero… no puedo irme sin decirle a mi hermano. Él se merece saberlo.

-Entiendo…- el chico le besó la cabeza y le sonrió dulcemente. Allen no podía enfadarse con ella, porque era de lo más entendible. No le había dicho que sí, pero tampoco que no. En el fondo, se esperaba algo como eso.

Suspiró, porque realmente quería estar por siempre con ella, pero no la obligaría a hacer algo en su contra. La amaba y la amaría por la eternidad, sin importar cuanta distancia se interpusiera entre ellos. Entonces, se sacó del bolsillo del pantalón una cajita rectangular aterciopelada de color rojo. Lenalee miró el envase y tomó este con sus manos al ver como Allen se lo extendía. Lo abrió con cuidado y se encontró con un hermoso relicario plateado en forma de corazón.

-¡Es hermoso!- exclamó emocionada.

-Es para ti.- Allen tomó el relicario y con cuidado se lo colgó al cuello a la muchacha de cabello violáceos. Incrédula, lo miró sonrojada.- Para que cada vez que te sientas sola… sepas que estaré contigo sin importar qué.

Lo abrazó asfixiantemente, por lo que el chico rió levemente.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Me encanta!- y tras decir eso, lo besó en los labios dulcemente sonrojándolo.- Gracias, lo llevaré conmigo siempre.

-Esa es la idea.- ambos rieron y se quedaron un largo rato abrazados.

Allen comenzó a dar pequeños besos en las mejillas de la chica. La noche había caído, y al cabo de un rato, ambos terminaron abrazados y recostados sobre la cama, él acariciando su cabello y ella apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de él.

-¿Te quedarás…?- preguntó haciéndola sonrojar.

-Claro que no, debo irme antes de que anochezca.- le dijo la muchacha. Allen alzó una ceja observándole.

-¿Lenalee?

-¿Allen?

-Ya anocheció.

Sobresaltada, se levantó rápidamente de la cama para luego correr hacia la ventana. Entonces, divisó las estrellas que se extendían por el cielo y los faroles de la ciudad que eran los únicos en iluminar la noche en conjunto de la luna.

-Dios, ¡mi hermano me matará! Le he dicho que volvería antes de que anocheciera.- miró a Allen como buscando el perdón por tener que irse tan luego, a lo que él solo sonrió.

-Ve, antes de que se haga más tarde.- y a cambio recibió un fuerte abrazo y un dulce beso de la chica, que de inmediato se fue corriendo por la puerta y del hospedaje, dejándolo allí en la cama. Se recostó en el mismo lugar, mirando el techo y preguntándose cuando volvería a verla. Solo esperaba que eso fuese pronto.

Por su parte, ella corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus pies. Tan rápido corría que inevitablemente tropezó con alguien, cayendo al suelo.

-¡Lo lamento mucho!- se apresuró a disculparse, más lo único que encontró al abrir los ojos fue la mano de Toma extendida hacia ella.

-¡Señorita Lenalee!- el buscador parecía bastante preocupado.- Su hermano está formando un gran escándalo en la Orden porque se ha demorado en llegar.

Avergonzada, agachó la cabeza. Eso quizás le traería problemas más tarde.

* * *

Komui caminaba de un lado a otro, impaciente. Ya eran las once de la noche y ni rastro había de Lenalee. Incluso algunos buscadores habían ido a buscarla por los alrededores, pero aún no había ni un solo llamado informando del paradero de la china.

-Tranquilícese, supervisor. De seguro se ha entretenido viendo la ropa del pueblo. Además, ella está bien.- le intentaba alentar Reever, en conjunto de toda la división científica. Entonces, un enorme portazo se escuchó en la oficina. Era un grupo de buscadores, exhaustos y jadeantes.

-¡La hemos encontrado!- exclamó uno de los buscadores. Lenalee entró apresuradamente a la oficina junto a Toma. Komui detuvo su nerviosa caminata y un gran silencio invadió la oficina central. Eso no pintaba para nada bien, y Lenalee lo sabía.

-Lenalee.- y ante el serio tono de voz que el supervisor pocas veces tenía, todos fueron abandonando la sala poco a poco, quedando solo la china allí. Se dirigió al sofá frente al escritorio de su hermano y se sentó allí. Lo que le esperaba claramente era una reprimenda.

-Hermano…- intentó decir, pero fue interrumpida.

-¿A qué fuiste?- preguntó rápidamente Komui. Estaba alterado, y pocas veces había visto así a su hermano.- Es tarde, ¡¿sabes lo que hubiera pasado si Leverrier hubiese pedido una misión para ti?!

Lenalee se percató finalmente de ese importante detalle. Leverrier se había empeñado en dejarle misiones más que a cualquier otro exorcista, ante la sospecha de que estuviese escapándose de la Orden tal y como lo había pensado hace mucho. Pensó que sería mejor guardar silencio, porque sabía que nada de lo que dijera iba a ser aprobado o aceptado por su hermano.

-¿Por qué me estás mintiendo…?- preguntó con la voz dolida Komui, a lo que ella ensanchó sus ojos y lo miró.

Estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Solo había estado preocupando a su hermano todo el tiempo, y ella realmente no quería eso. Ella, más que nadie, quería verlo feliz, y ser feliz junto a él. El supervisor suspiró pesadamente y, volviendo a su serio y duro carácter, la observó decidido.

-No saldrás más.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero, hermano…!- Lenalee no podía creérselo. La única forma de ver a Allen era saliendo, y si no salía nunca más podría encontrarse con él.

-Ve a tu habitación… por favor.- ordenó Komui. La muchacha le miró incrédula, y apretando los puños con fuerza, se levantó de golpe y se fue corriendo de la oficina, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, apartando a toda la división científica, que escuchaba todo tras la puerta.

Corrió y corrió. Tan solo le interesaba llegar a su cuarto, y en cuanto lo hizo, se encerró en él. Era un mar de lágrimas, y no pudo evitar sollozar tan fuerte que se escuchó inclusive fuera de la habitación. No era justo. Lo único que tenía ahora, a Allen, se lo habían arrebatado, y todo por su culpa. Todo por su estupidez e irresponsabilidad. Se fue a la cama y abrazando a la almohada continuó llorando con mucha más fuerza, aunque intento disimular sus gemidos. Si Komui pasaba por ahí, tan solo le haría más daño.

Sin embargo, no fue Komui quien pasó. El japonés de alargados cabellos sujetados en una sola coleta, finas facciones y abrigo característico de los generales paseaba justo por el corredor, camino al comedor. Escuchó entonces lo que parecía un pequeño sollozo en una de las habitaciones, que sabía muy bien a quién pertenecía. Estaba algo apurado, pero… sinceramente no podía mantenerse alejado de la situación. Tocó un par de veces la puerta.

-Lenalee.- llamó.

Ella, estando dentro de la habitación, sabía muy bien de quién se trataba. Y antes de estar sola, cualquier persona era bien recibida. Si bien, Kanda no era del todo sociable, las veces que tenía problemas o estaba triste, siempre estaba para apoyarla. Entonces, tembloroso y aún sollozando un poco, se acercó a la puerta para abrirla. El ahora general la observó algo sorprendido al ver lo rojo de sus ojos, por lo que la metió nuevamente a la habitación y luego ingresó él, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó el muchacho de ahora 20 años a la china, que se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama, cubriendo su rostro.

No podía decírselo, porque era un general. No tenía a quien decírselo, estaba sola. Completamente sola en todo eso de ver a Allen secretamente. Kanda, algo más confundido, volvió a preguntar lo mismo. Entonces, Lenalee lo miró fijamente, con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Estaría bien, ¿no? Después de todo… era Kanda. Era su amigo. El no traicionaría a Allen de tal forma que la Orden se lo llevara. Nadie sería tan desarmado para hacer algo así.

-Kanda… debo contarte algo, pero debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie.- tomó de la mano al japonés y lo sentó en la cama. Esa noche sería el día en el que se confesaría con alguien más que no fuera Allen Walker.

* * *

**Bien, gente. Dejen sus reviews, tomatazos, escupos, recibo lo que se Sé que soy mala escribiendo, kill me plz :c Ojalá les haya gustado 3 Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, ¡adiosito~! **

**-Huye antes de que la maten por mala escritora.- \~oAo~/**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y de que va todo esto del fic, etc. En verdad me estoy esforzando por hacerlo, y he decidido sacar nuevo capítulo cada lunes, por un tema de producir suspenso y que queden con ganas de más. Agradezco a aquellos que me dejaron reviews, dejenme decirles que los amo c : Gracias por leer y seguir el fic, a todos los que lo hagan, y aquienes no lo hacen, dejar reviews no cuesta nada, seguir tampoco n n**

**Sin más, les dejo el fanfic : P**

**Disclaimer: D . Gray - Man no me pertenece, es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino, al igual que todos los personajes, exceptuando a Raven que ha sido creación mía. El título de éste capítulo pertenece a una canción de Fir For Rivals.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II Crash**

En París, todo parecía bastante normal. A esas alturas del año el calor se hacía mucho más presente, y fastidioso. Un prominente sol se encontraba en lo alto junto al despejado cielo de color celeste. Por esos lados, y entre la multitud, la general Klaud iba caminando en compañía de una muchacha rubia que vestía el traje de exorcista. Ambas iban en absoluto silencio, la menor siguiendo a la mayor. Ese día, ella sería llevada a la sede central de la Orden Oscura, la sede Europea.

-Raven, te encontrarás a los buscadores en el puente, justo a la medianoche.- rompió el silencio la mujer de cabellos rubios, haciendo que su alumna asintiera con la cabeza.

-Entendido, maestra.

-Bien.- la mujer volteó a ver a Raven y le entregó un golem negro junto a lo que parecía un libro.- Aquí nos separamos, y comienzas tu vida como exorcista individual.

-Sí.- la joven volvió a asentir con la cabeza, observando a la mujer fijamente.

-Recuerda no perderte. Si ocurre algo, puedes llamar a la Orden directamente desde el golem.

-Maestra Klaud, estaré bien…- musitó avergonzada la muchacha ante la maternal actitud que mostraba en ese momento su maestra. La mujer sonrió levemente y le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza antes de irse. Y allí quedó, en medio de París. A pesar de que había nacido en ese lugar, no sabía a dónde dirigirse. Recordaba poco de su niñez y de los lugares en los que había estado, por lo que Francia era completamente desconocida para ella.

Volteó a su derecha, dónde había una extraña cafetería; y luego a su izquierda, donde el puente esperaba la medianoche y a los buscadores que irían por ella. Más allá del puente, divisó un bosque y pensó que ese sería un lugar tranquilo para pasar la tarde. Cruzó el puente con tranquilidad hasta llegar a la espesa arboleda, donde se adentró para comprobar la soledad absoluta del lugar. Allí sería perfecto para leer el libro que hace poco su maestra le había regalado.

Se sentó bajo un árbol y suspiró para luego abrir el libro y comenzar a perderse entre las hojas de éste. Pasó un rato así, sin embargo, aquel ejemplar trataba de romance y eso no era precisamente lo que más le interesaba. Dejó el libro a un lado y tomó su bolso, buscando una cosa en especial. Sacó finalmente un frasco con algo extraño de color verde destellante. Una inocencia, que habían colectado en compañía de su maestra, y que ahora ella debía llevar a la Orden Oscura.

Guardó el frasco que contenía a la inocencia, al igual que el libro, ambas cosas en su bolso bien acomodadas. Se levantó y miró los alrededores. ¿Habría algún árbol frutal por ahí cerca? Camino hacia a las profundidades del bosque cargando el bolso, pero por más que buscara, no encontraría nada en toda la mañana.

* * *

El comedor de la Orden se encontraba tan bullicioso como siempre. La mesa de un rincón, donde comía el grupo de exorcistas, se encontraba en una conversación algo sigilosa, en un intento de que no fuese escuchada por nadie más que por ellos.

-Tu hermano realmente lucía molesto ayer…- mencionó Marie con cierta preocupación. Timothy lo miró con curiosidad, y luego refunfuñó.

-Al final, ¡me ha dado una misión esta mañana y ni si quiera me dio el informe!- reclamó el niño.

-Yo… lo siento.- se disculpó la china, claramente incómoda con la conversación. Miranda le sonrió intentando animarla.

-De seguro todo estará bien, Lenalee.- le dijo, pero ella no lucía tan segura después de todo.

Su hermano sospechaba algo, y la verdadera discusión no tardaría en efectuarse.

* * *

Un horrible temblor atacó su cuerpo entero, y sintió una terrible punzada en el corazón que provocó que se le fuera el aire. Como pudo, intentó ponerse de pie y controlarse tal y como él le había indicado, pero le fue imposible. Observó sus manos y con ello sus brazos: la piel de éstos volverse de un gris muy conocido, que odiaba con todo su ser. La cabeza le dolía y palpitaba, al igual que todo su cuerpo.

Desesperadamente, se retorcía en el suelo intentando volver en sí. No podía permitir que tomara el control… ¡no otra vez!

"**No te resistas… pronto…"**

-C-Cállate…

"**Tú, mi querido Allen…"**

-Cállate…

"**Serás MÍO"**

-¡Cállate!

Ante tal esfuerzo sobrehumano, se golpeó contra una cajonera la cabeza. La voz del catorceavo se hacía presente como si de un eco incesante se tratara. Le desesperaba… miedo, dolor, angustia, rabia… era una avalancha de emociones apoderándose de él. Pero, por más terrible que fuese, por mucho que dolieras, no podía gritar. Estaba en la residencia, y si alguien lo veía así, debería huir en la forma de un Noé.

¿Y si en vez de huir… terminaba matándolos a todos?

"**Ha… Haha, ¡hahahahaha! Pero que mente tan retorcida estás desarrollando, ¡incluso más retorcida que la mía!"**

-Sale, por favor… cállate, hazlo. ¡HAZLO!

"**Si me dejas salir, podría matar al Conde que tanto odias… el que te hizo revivir a Mana y matarlo, ¿sabes~?"**

-No…

En cuanto abrió los ojos, se encontró nuevamente en la silla, encadenado, con su despreciable lado oscuro frente a él. El catorceavo sonreía ladino, como siempre, vestido con un abrigo beige viejo y algo grande, de tal forma que le recordaba al mismo que tenía el conde.

-Eres terco, ¿cuántas veces debo decírtelo, Allen?

-¡No te lo daré!

-¿Y cómo planeas acabarlo?

Sus ojos se ensancharon al escuchar aquello. ¿Cómo lo haría? Él único que había estado cerca de derrotar al Conde era Nea. En cambio, él ni si quiera había tenido una verdadera pelea con el hombre líder de los Noés. Era tan solo un recipiente. Solo un recipiente…

"Despierta…"

Y sin Nea, al final… no podía. No podría…

"¡Despierta!"

Pestañeó un par de veces, volviendo a la realidad. El mal momento había pasado, pero aún se encontraba en el suelo. Se sentía mareado. Con cuidado comenzó a levantarse, llevándose al ojo izquierdo su diestra, observando a penas la conocida sombra en el umbral de la puerta, junto a la que Timcanpy revoloteaba hasta posarse en su hombro.

-Idiota, ¿crees que es hora de dormirse en los laureles?- regañó el extraño. Luego, chasqueó la lengua.

-No era mi intención…

Se dirigió con cuidado a la cama y se sentó en el borde. La habitación olía a poderosa nicotina, y un característico humo se acumulaba a la altura del techo.

-Otra vez pasó…- le confesó Walker al contrario llevándose ahora la mano a la frente, limpiándose el sudor. Cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse, porque toda esa escenita le había llenado de adrenalina.- Se está haciendo cada vez más insoportable…

-No, ¡tú te haces más débil!- la otra presencia exhaló el humo en dirección contraria, intentando que no llegara a narices del albino, que permanecía en la misma posición.- Debes controlarlo, hasta que llegue el momento.

* * *

Caminaba de forma tranquila por las calles, con un panecillo en la boca, observando con cuidado los alrededores e imaginándose que tan amplia sería la sede central de los exorcistas. La sede norteamericana era realmente grande, tan grande como la asiática. Pero todos decían que la europea era algo demasiado gigantesco, desde los tiempos en que la sede se encontraba en Italia, y ahora que se había reconstruido en Londres era el triple de la sede anterior. Sabía que era casi normal perderse si no se iba con alguien que no conociera los alrededores, y allí mismo había oído a Fou mencionar algo respecto a un chico que había muerto de hambre al haberse perdido.

De pronto, se percató de algo bastante extraño. Una multitud se aglomeraba un poco más allá. Sabía que era una exorcista, y únicamente debía estar allí para esperar a los buscadores e ir a la sede central, pero la curiosidad le ganaba por mucho. Poco a poco fue acercándose para conformar parte de la enorme muchedumbre, justo en el centro de la ciudad. Maldijo su estatura, de apenas 162 centímetros, que no le permitía ver absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría en los alrededores. Entonces, fue haciéndose paso cuidadosamente, y como por arte de magia, un camino se abrió entre la multitud.

Una mujer de allí, la tomó del brazo con el rostro lleno de preocupación, a lo que ella la miró curiosa.

-¡Tienes la misma vestimenta!

-¿E-Eh?

Y sin saber cómo, terminó siendo de las primeras en la fila, quedándose perpleja ante lo que miraban sus celestinos ojos.

Era un chico, tirado en el suelo y cubierto de sangre, teniendo una exagerada mancha de la misma bajo él, que se extendía hacia los lados. Lucía pálido, y su cabello se confundía en el color del brote carmesí. Su vestimenta también lucía igual: el traje de exorcista, desgarrado por todas partes y manchado.

-Un exorcista.- mencionó sorprendida y algo aterrada ante la escena, para al fin avanzar hasta el chico y arrodillarse junto a él. Parecía muerto, con el ojo derecho cubierto por un parche y el izquierdo cerrado. Tomó delicadamente su mano, posicionando los dedos índice y anular en una certera parte de su muñeca para comprobar que tenía pulso y, aunque débilmente, vivía.

Suspiró aliviada, porque de haber estado muerto no habría sabido cómo reaccionar. Entonces, sintió un ligero movimiento proveniente de la mano ajena. Prestó atención y lo observó inmediatamente.

-¿Estás bien?- se apresuró a preguntar. El chico entreabrió su ojo izquierdo, que a pesar de ser un esmeralda intenso, lucía lúgubre y apagado, y en un apenas susurro pronunció:

-Llama… a Komui…

-¿Komui?- pero el pelirrojo había cerrado su ojo. Observó fijamente la herida en el vientre del muchacho: un corte profundo, seguramente el culpable de la hemorragia. No podía levantarlo así como así, por lo que miró sus propias manos y, con una gota de sudor provocada por los nervios cayendo por su sien, se preguntó si sería bueno curarle la herida como ella hacía con las propias. Con su inocencia.

Tampoco podía quedarse todo el día pensándolo, porque de no hacer algo, el exorcista moriría desangrado. Tomó decidida un abrigo que guardaba celosamente en su bolso y lo rompió de un solo tirón por la mitad, obteniendo el trozo de tela suficiente para al menos parar la hemorragia, tal y como su maestra le había enseñado. Aunque algo nerviosa, observó a una mujer cerca y la llamó con un "disculpe", captando su atención.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo, cariño?- preguntó preocupada la mujer, a lo que Raven asintió con la cabeza.

-Podría conseguirme algo de agua y… ¿un teléfono?

* * *

-¿Cómo esperas que lo haga?

-Concentrándote, ¿tan difícil es?

Walker miró fijamente al hombre, claramente irritado. ¿Le parecía tan fácil a caso convivir con alguien adentro, algo tan poderoso como un Noé? Golpeó la pared furioso, rojo de la ira y apretando los dientes estresado. No era tan fuerte como para aguantar mucho más, pero no iba a darle el poder. ¡Nunca!, porque él era un exorcista, y seguiría siéndolo hasta el día de su muerte.

El otro sonrió divertido, tirando el cigarro al suelo para luego aplastarlo con el zapato y avanzar hacia él. Ya de pie, y empuñando su mano derecha, terminó dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que lo dejó tumbado en el suelo. Allen, descolocado, le miró con una venita palpitándole en la sien.

-¡¿Y eso a qué viene?!

-¡Aprendiz idiota, ¿cuándo lo entenderás?!- y volvió a darle un golpe en la cabeza.- ¿No querías ser exorcista? Si no quieres salvar a tus amigos, a la humanidad, a todos… entonces, ¿para qué hacer todo esto, imbécil?

Miró de reojo a su maestro. Él no lo dejaría en paz hasta que cumpliese su objetivo, y a pesar de saber que esa no sería más que una corta visita de su parte, la sentía eterna. Venía claramente a vigilar que nada se saliera de control antes de tiempo. Ya con la verdad sabía que quedaba mucho que recorrer, mucho por delante. Debía durar hasta el último segundo con sus fuerzas para acabar con esa ridícula y eterna guerra entre exorcistas y Noés. Porque, teniendo las memorias del catorceavo, esa era su misión principal ahora.

-En diez días, en Italia. Allí estarán.- comentó Cross, antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación y cerrar la misma, dejando a un confundido Allen en el suelo.

-¿Diez días?- susurró para dirigir su vista hacia una foto que tenía enmarcada, donde aparecían Lenalee y él.- Pero… diez días es muy rápido.

Suspiró. ¿Cómo le diría a Lenalee? Aún así, una vez terminado el plan que daría fina todo, todo volvería a la normalidad. O eso era lo que esperaba... seguir con vida.

* * *

El aire chocando contra su rostro era suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar. Recordaba perfectamente como Jasdero había hecho ese gran corte en su abdomen. Las heridas le ardieron de forma exasperante en cuanto le habían dejado tirado en la calle, frente a la multitud. Lo recordaba todo con tal perfección que, el solo pensárselo, hacía que le dieran fuertes escalofríos. Sin embargo, en ese mismo instante, se sentía ligero, y las heridas ni se sentían si quiera. Estaba demasiado cómodo a su gusto, y sintió que podría estar para siempre en ese suave lugar donde apoyada la espalda durmiendo.

Entonces, una horripilante idea hizo que se sobresaltara.

¿Estaba…MUERTO?

Abrió el ojo izquierdo del puro susto, encontrándose únicamente con un techo de color blanco. Claramente no era el cielo, por lo que suspiró aliviado. Pero de no estar muerto, y no ser ese lugar, ¿dónde estaba? Sintió una fuerte opresión en el abdomen, como si algo le asfixiara esa zona. Comenzó a analizar todo, como siempre hacía. Su cabello estaba suelto, sin ninguna badana como acostumbraba a llevar. El parche al menos continuaba en su lugar, lo cual era realmente la gran cosa. No llevaba remera, pero sí pantalón. Se sintió algo avergonzado por ese hecho, pero consideró que si le habían sanado el gran corte del abdomen, todo valía la pena. Entonces, su vista se dirigió a la ventana abierta de la habitación, donde en las afueras, y en un cordel, reposaba su rasgado abrigo de exorcista.

Agudizó sus sentidos y se preguntó, ¿qué rayos pasaba? Sabía que Bookman se había quedado con los Noés, tal y como habían acordado. Todo era parte de un plan, algo que llevaban hace tiempo elaborando. Todo había salido como habían planificado, por lo cual se sintió casi orgulloso, porque salir con vida después de haber sido torturado por esos maniacos era casi como sobrevivir al apocalipsis.

Agudizó sus sentidos, y entonces logró notar la voz de otra persona en las afueras de la habitación: la voz de una chica.

Raven hablaba a través del golem, conectado al teléfono antiguo de la casa que les había ofrecido una humilde y generosa mujer. Hablaba en esos momentos con el famoso Komui que el extraño pelirrojo había mencionado en su breve momento de lucidez. Parecía una persona bastante simpática, al menos por el teléfono.

-¿No cree que será mejor si él se queda un tiempo más? Mi maestra me ha dicho que las cauterizaciones requieren un tiempo para sanar. Los movimientos bruscos del carruaje podrían provocar que la herida se abra.

_-No te preocupes, pequeña~. Él se recuperará mejor si lo traen aquí cuanto antes._

-Entendido, señor supervisor. Entonces, nos vemos.- y dicho esto, la rubia colgó el teléfono.

Agradeció a la señora, que miraba desde la mesita donde tomaba té y luego se dirigió a la habitación. Al entrar, se percató de que el pelirrojo ya había recuperado la consciencia. Ella sujetaba su libro con la mano izquierda, y con la derecha juntó la puerta para que no llegase el ruido del televisor a la habitación, y así él pudiese descansar mejor, como ella leer su libro en completa paz. El muchacho la miró curioso, pues ella tan solo se limitó a sentarse en una silla que había al fondo de la habitación. Ella llevaba el traje de exorcista, por lo que pensó que sería una enviada de Komui. Suspiró aliviado al pensar que su llamado había sido recibido tan pronto, sin embargo, ¿dónde estaba exactamente? Luego, su lado pervertido no dejó de salir a flote, lo cual en cierta forma significaba una mejoría. Pero aquello que veía no era muy de su agrado: la chica era quizás rubia y de ojos claros, pero de pechos no tenía nada, y su altura se comparaba a la de una cría de apenas quince años. ¡Él tenía 20, era un hombre! Necesitaba a una mujer de verdad, no una tabla de planchar con cara de cría.

"No, me estoy desviando… concéntrate"

Ya más centrado, luego de regañarse a sí mismo, se concentró en el aspecto de la habitación. No era muy elegante, pero si acogedora, lo suficiente para él. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color melón bastante peculiar, y el techo blanco. Una ventana se asomaba en el lado derecho, donde se podía distinguir sus ropajes tendidos. Y finalmente, al fondo, un gran escritorio con muchos libros se extendía.

-¿Te sientes bien? Según quien hablé, por tu aspecto, te llama Lavi… - dijo la rubia de pronto, mirándolo a penas de reojo. El pelirrojo se sobresaltó al escucharla hablar, pues su cabeza estaba en las nubes imaginándose cuántas cosas habrían pasado con Bookman, entre mucho más.

-Sí, gracias. Mi nombre es Lavi, soy un Bookman.- el aprendiz sonrió levemente, aún recostado en la cama, y decidiendo que era hora de sentarse en la misma, apoyó ambos antebrazos en la cómoda para elevar a penas la cabeza. Sin embargo, una terrible punzada en el abdomen lo hizo devolverse a su posición habitual, emitiendo un leve quejido.

-Deberías reposar. Tienes muchas heridas, en la parte del abdomen y en la cabeza.- mencionó la joven, a lo que Lavi recordó inmediatamente los horribles seis meses que había pasado junto a los Noés. Jasdero, Debbito y Road se habían empeñado particularmente en torturarle cuanto más podían, y las consecuencias eran claras en ese minuto. Le dolía el cuerpo como si lo hubieran apaleado un día entero.

Luego, cayó en cuenta de ello. ¿En el abdomen? ¿Cómo sabía ella…?

-¡¿A-A caso me has quitado la remera?!- exclamó alarmado el pelirrojo con un rubor en las mejillas.

Qué horror, ¡desvestido y visto por una niña pequeña! Agradeció profundamente que llevara aún el pantalón. Algo de dignidad le quedaba.

-¿Y cómo planeabas detener el sangrado de su vientre, genio?- preguntó la rubia alzando una ceja a la vez que cerraba el libro de golpe. Lavi le miró incrédulo, ¿una niñita le había detenido el sangrado? No podía creérselo.

-¿Tú has curado mis heridas?- preguntó finalmente. La rubia se acercó a él y le extendió el libro que yacía en sus manos. Lavi leyó el título: "Medicina para principiantes".

-No tenía dinero para llevarte a un centro médico, pero éste libro decía como parar una hemorragia.- dijo la muchacha. Lavi sonrió algo nervioso, pues la idea de haber sido tratado por una "principiante" no le convencía mucho.- La persona que nombraste, Komui… me contesto en cuánto llamé a la Orden Oscura. Los buscadores llegarán a medianoche y por eso me dijo que hiciera lo que estuviera en mis manos.

-¿Él te ha enviado por mí?- preguntó el pelirrojo mirándola. Raven negó con la cabeza.

-Venía porque necesitan exorcistas en la sede europea. Al parecer, tienen poco personal allí.- Lavi sonrió y se rascó la mejilla.

-A-Ah, claro… yo soy de allí.

-Por eso tienen poco personal, claro…- susurró la rubia mirando a la ventana. Luego, recordando que el rasgado abrigo de exorcista era del pelirrojo, se atrevió a preguntar.- ¿Y qué hacías con el uniforme?

-Soy un exorcista, supongo.- respondió el muchacho del parche.

-¿No que eras un bookman?- curiosa, la chica volvió al escritorio, donde guardo el libro en su bolso.

-Bueno, me dedico a lo de ser exorcista temporalmente. Como soy un bookman, debo registrar la historia para transmitirla a futuras generaciones. Por ahora, debo registrar la guerra de lado de los exorcistas.- explicó el chico. Raven, al confirmar que era exorcista se sintió extrañada. ¿Un bookman, y exorcista? Se sentó en la silla de antes y buscó entre los muchos libros del escritorio, decidiéndose finalmente por uno en especial para comenzar a leerlo.

Lavi, por su parte, hizo un puchero. ¿Comenzaría a leer y lo dejaría sin hablar? Entonces, pensó en quizás no lo más certero. Aún no la conocía, ni si quiera sabía su nombre.

-¿Y cómo te llamas?

-Raven.

-¿E irás a la sede europea como exorcista?

-Sí.- algo molesta por la interrupción, la muchacha pasó a la tercera hoja de lectura, intentando concentrarse, pero se le haría muy difícil.

-¿Y dónde está tu inocencia?

Cerró el libro de golpe y chasqueó la lengua. Cuidar de enfermos sí era bastante fastidioso.

* * *

La división y muchos se encontraban reunidos en la oficina. Komui sonreía, y lucía bastante contento en comparación a cómo estaba en la mañana, al igual que todos los presentes. Krory lloraba de la alegría, mientras que los otros exorcistas sonreían alegremente al tener noticias del pelirrojo.

Lenalee se encontraba aliviada de saber que Lavi estaba vivo, de que al fin lo hubieran encontrado y volvería a la Orden Oscura. Kanda sonreía levemente al saber que el estúpido conejo seguía con vida, porque a pesar de lo estúpido e insoportable que podía llegar a ser a veces, era su amigo y un buen compañero. Ese era el sentimiento que todos tenían hacia Lavi en la orden, que había dejado de ser bookman hace tiempo para volverse exorcista y humano.

-Parece un milagro, ¿no lo cree, supervisor?- dijo Reever emocionado, al igual que toda la división. Komui aún se encontraba incrédulo. Ciertamente que el aprendiz de bookman estuviese vivo era un milagro, que pocas veces se veía dentro de la Orden. Generalmente, quienes no volvían, estaban muertos. Era por eso que, cada vez que veía ir a Lenalee a una misión, su corazón se aceleraba y la compostura poco a poco se perdía en su ser. Sabía muy bien que podía ocurrirle algo, y él no tenía poder alguno para evitarlo. Después de todo, ella era una exorcista, y arriesgar la vida era parte de su trabajo.

-¡Bien!- el jefe de división se levantó animadamente sonriendo.- ¡¿Qué les parece si preparamos una fiesta de bienvenida?!

-¡SÍ!

-Pero, supervisor… ¿realmente llegará Lavi con esos ánimos? La exorcista que llamó dijo que estaba gravemente herido.- recordó Reever, a lo que Komui se encogió de hombros.

-De todos modos llegará la nueva exorcista con él, y tenemos que darle la bienvenida~- canturreó el hombre.

-¡Yo iré a preparar unos deliciosos platillos para Lavi-chan~!- anunció Jerry mientras salía corriendo de la habitación junto a los cocineros. Por otra parte, la división se ponía de acuerdo para decorar el comedor, a lo cual acudieron rápidamente. Sin embargo, algunos se dieron cuenta de un detalle no menor.

-Supervisor, hemos tirado todos los adornos en cuanto nos mudamos de la Orden antigua a la sede actual.- comentó Chaoji, que ayudaba generalmente a la división a decorar. Muchas veces lo había hecho antes, y realmente se le daba bien.

Kanda alcanzó a oír aquello. Komui fingió histeria, y con algo de desesperación reclamaba que eso no era posible. Muchos de la división comenzaban a excusarse rápidamente diciendo que habían sido órdenes de él mismo, ya que los adornos ocupaban demasiado espacio. El actual general tomó de la muñeca a Lenalee y luego miró al supervisor.

* * *

_Kanda la veía incrédulo. ¿Era cierto lo que decía Lenalee? Ella se había estado encontrando con él hace seis meses ya. Eso era demasiado. Inclusive el mismo se había decidido por dejar a Walker hacer su vida, confiando en que el brote de habas haría lo correcto y al fin acabaría con esa ridícula pelea entre Noés y exorcistas. Él mismo deseaba más que nadie que todo acabara para así ser libre._

_-Y yo no sé qué hacer, Kanda… s-si no puedo ver más a Allen yo…- comenzó a balbucear la chica para seguir con un intenso sollozo. La abrazó cuidadosamente por el hombro, intentando así calmarla. Realmente se preguntaba qué podía hacer, porque era casi imposible escapar de allí siendo un general. Aún así, podía intentarlo._

_Era un general, pero seguiría siendo Kanda. Se había prometido a si mismo seguir siendo él a pesar de todo. Se tomaba su trabajo en serio, pero, ahora que realmente se sentía seguro de mostrarle al mundo quién era y cómo era, no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad por culpa de un trabajo. _

_-No debes preocuparte, el brote de habas seguramente estará bien.- le alentó Kanda. _

_Lenalee negó con la cabeza, preocupada y lo vio con los ojos aún llorosos. El joven japonés suspiró y sacó un pañuelo que aguardaba dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo de general y se lo ofreció a la chica, la cual aceptó y procedió a sonarse. _

_-Es que… mi hermano ya sospecha de algo. Si se entera, entonces él se verá obligado a decir a Leverrier…- dijo Lenalee mientras hipaba._

* * *

-Iremos a comprar los adornos. Globos, gorritos, piñatas, o lo que sea…- dijo el chico arrastrando consigo a la china hacia la puerta de la oficina para salir.

-¿K-Kanda?- tartamudeó Lenalee observándole de reojo.

Todos quedaron viendo la escena absortos. ¿A qué venía ese comportamiento tan raro en Kanda?

* * *

Aún se encontraba recostado, viendo el techo, intentando imaginarse nuevamente el mundo sin Lenalee. Podía llamarse a si mismo masoquista, o quizás consciente, pero lo cierto era que si no le decía a ella, se enfadaría mucho. Sin embargo, sabía que diciéndole también le causaría un daño irremediable. No podía revelarle sus planes, ni decirle a donde iba. Ese era el trato definitivo que había hecho con Cross. Intentaba verlo del lado positivo, aunque sonaba, de todos modos, doloroso.

-Son solo seis meses como máximo. Solo seis meses…- se repetía en un débil susurro Allen. Timcanpy se posó sobre su frente, por lo que le observó de reojo.- ¿Qué crees que sea mejor, Timcanpy? Si me voy sin decirle a Lenalee…

El golem inmediatamente mordió su nariz, enterrando los filosos dientes en ella. Allen abrió los ojos como platos y dio un alarido de suplica para que Timcanpy se alejara, hasta que lo hizo. El chico tomó su nariz adolorido, con unas lagrimitas saliéndole de los ojos.

-E-Entendido… debo decirle.- el golem mostró una enorme sonrisa y se posó sobre la foto que había en al cajonera. Allen al verla se levantó decidido y con la nariz hinchada debido a la mordida de Timcanpy. Él le diría a Lenalee sin falta ese día.

* * *

Eran a penas las ocho de la noche, por lo que faltaban aún unas cinco horas antes de que los dichosos buscadores llegaran. No creía soportar a Lavi mucho más, pues lo poco que había estado despierto había hablado sin parar. Luego, se había quedado profundamente dormido, quizás debido al cansancio o estrés que tenía. Suspiró pesadamente ante eso, pues el libro que tenía entre sus manos yo había terminado de leerlo, y creyó estar loca como para leerse el libro de medicina. No había nada de ficción entre los libros del escritorio, y su única alternativa se había limitado a eso.

"Piensa positivo… quizás haya alguna forma de callarlo aquí" se dijo para sus adentros mientras pasaba a la página veinte.

La puerta de la habitación de pronto se abrió. Desvió la vista momentáneamente hacia allí. Se trataba de la dueña de la residencia en la que estaban, quien humildemente les había ofrecido su casa al ver el mal estado del pelirrojo. Ahora, la mujer cargaba una bandeja con dos tazas de té y un plato repleto de galletas de chocolate.

-He traído algo para comer, aunque no sea mucho…- dijo acercándose al escritorio donde estaba ella para luego posar la bandeja allí. Raven negó con la cabeza.

-Es mucho, y en verdad se lo agradezco.- dijo sincera la rubia. La mujer le sonrió, como en señal de agradecimiento, y una vez que se fue de la habitación, la chica suspiró aliviada. Eso de ser cortés y amable con los desconocidos realmente no se le daba bien, pero hacía lo que estuviera en sus manos para obedecer a su maestra.

-Entonces, eres muy amable por dentro, pero no se lo demuestras a nadie…~- canturreó el pelirrojo desde su cama, haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara. Raven afiló su mirada, y pareció dedicarle odio al chico.

-No.- respondió a secas. Lavi sonrió burlón.

-Claro que sí~

-He dicho que no.

-¡Sí~!

-¡AGH!- golpeó el libro sobre la mesa y se levantó para salir de la habitación. Realmente no tenía mucha paciencia, y no planeaba tenerla nunca con nadie. ¡Al diablo con lo que le dijera su maestra! Ella era una exorcista, no una asistente social. A ritmo apresurado, se acercó a la salida de la casa. La dueña miraba algo sorprendida aquello, a lo que ella suspiró agotada.- Saldré a dar una vuelta.- se excusó, y finalmente salió de la casa.

Lavi miraba el libro que estaba sobre el escritorio, perteneciente a la chica. Sí que tenía carácter, y tenía claro que sería difícil llevarse con ella.

"En cierta forma… es como Yuu" recordó a su amigo de cabello alargado y azul y se puso más pálido de lo que estaba. Luego, intentó buscar una razón para no temerle a la rubia, y es que en verdad había razones de sobra. En primer lugar, era bajita, lo cual le daba ventaja. Además, él sabía lidiar con gente como ella, porque había "socializado" con Yuu hace mucho tiempo, y dentro de todo igual eran amigos. O bueno, eso creía él. Después estaba el hecho de que lo había salvado, por lo que tan mala no era. Quizás era buena.

La muchacha recorría unos callejones de por ahí, cercanos de dónde estaba la casa en la que había permanecido toda la tarde. Al estar lo suficientemente lejos de allí, lejos de todo el bullicio de la ciudad y cualquier persona que pudiera molestarle, se dejó resbalar por la pared hasta caer sentada. Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse. No debía perder la paciencia tan fácilmente, debía seguir el mismo entrenamiento que su maestra le había dado. Debía relajarse y meditar.

"Debo concentrarme…" pensó, comenzando a respirar para calmarse.

Sin embargo, no existía la soledad absoluta que tanto ansiaba allí. Frente a ella, una presencia estaba escuchando atentamente todo, y solo reaccionó en cuanto escuchó los cañones apuntar hacia ella. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó rápidamente, aunque tambaleándose un poco. Era uno solo, aunque tenía un aspecto rarísimo. ¿Sería un nivel dos?

-¿Relajándote…?- preguntó el akuma acercándose a ella, casi acorralándola.-… E-XOR-CIS-TA…

* * *

Lenalee caminaba tras Kanda, quien sostenía algunas bolsas con luces y unos cuantos adornos más. La china llevaba gorritos, globos, entre muchas otras cosas para la fiesta de bienvenida, pero sabía muy bien que la razón de estar en el pueblo de Londres no era exactamente debido a la fiesta. Kanda solamente quería saber con más detalles lo que había ocurrido entre ambos, ya que, si realmente Walker seguía vivo, tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos. A pesar de eso, Lenalee se sentía bastante insegura de si sería lo correcto que viera a Allen. Por un lado, no deseaba otra cosa en el mundo, pero… ¿desobedecer a su hermano? ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho?

-Kanda… ya tenemos todas las cosas para la fiesta de bienvenida, ya podemos regresar a la Orden.- dijo finalmente. Ella no se sentía tan valiente como para mostrarle la ubicación de Allen a un general, aunque fuera Kanda.

-No, no tenemos todo.- contestó el joven samurái a la vez que se detenía. Se acercó a ella y la miró fijamente.- Tienes en cuenta que probablemente no te dejen salir nunca más, ¿verdad?- Lenalee asintió con la cabeza, con una faceta triste dibujada en el rostro.- Entonces, ¿a qué esperas? Ve a verlo.

La muchacha lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿En verdad…Kanda la había llevado solamente para eso? La muchacha, entusiasta, sonrió y se abalanzó contra él abrazándolo con fuerza. A pesar de que podía meterse en problemas, no soportaba ver a una mujer triste. El joven general sonrió levemente al saber que la había hecho feliz, al menos para que ambos pudieran pasar un tiempo, juntos. Y además era una buena forma de agradecerle a Walker lo que había hecho por Alma y él. En el fondo era regresar favores.

-¿Lenalee?- al escuchar esa conocida voz, la china se separó bruscamente de Kanda, que no acababa de entender qué rayos había sido eso. En cuanto volteó, comprendió a la perfección, encontrándose con la plateada mirada de Walker dirigida hacia ellos.

-¡Allen!- exclamó la muchacha ruborizada. No quería que él malinterpretara las cosas. Kanda, sorprendido de verlo después de tanto tiempo, lo aludió.

-Brote de habas.

-Mi nombre es Allen… BaKanda.- contestó rápidamente el albino con una venita en la sien.- Y díganme...- observó tanto a Lenalee como Kanda, cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Qué hacían ustedes dos tan abrazados?

* * *

**Bien, hasta acá el capítulo. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! No olviden dejar reviews : 3**


End file.
